greenlanternfandomcom-20200223-history
Orange Lantern Corps
History Origin Many years ago (long ago even for ancient beings to remember) the Guardians of the Universe hid the fact that they made a treaty to stay out of the the Vega System with Larfleeze, covering it with a peace treaty with the Spider Guild. The extent of this treaty seems for Larfleeze the keeper of the power of avarice to be left in peace and isolation and the Green Lantern Corps to be forbidden to enter the vega system. The Orange Lantern Ring is powered by avarice, or greed. The wielders of the Orange Power Rings are, in fact, constructs created by the sole member of the Corps, Agent Orange, whcih is why members appear to be covered in an orange aura entirely. According to Ganthet, "the orange light of avarice will be discovered and manipulated by a being whose greed knows no bounds", Larfleeze. The Controllers, an off-shoot of the Oan race, were searching the Vega star-system for the orange light in order to create their own Corps. With the Guardians occupied with the Zamarons experiments on the Star Sapphires, the Controllers were left to begin a search without opposition from the only two groups which would stop them. The Controllers believed they located the orange light on the planet Okaara, within the Vega star-system, a forbidden territory for the Green Lantern Corps. Without the interference of the Guardians they can finally attain a power source that will allow them the means of creating an army to control the universe. Treaty is Broken On Okaara the Controllers traveled through a forest overgrown with weeds and vines. The Orange Light had influenced the environment around it to the point where the vines consumed everything it touched; if it hadn't already strangled all the life from it first. The Controllers found a sealed cavern with the symbol of avarice embedded in the entrance. They entered the dwelling and descended downward into the underground palace. The Controllers found a rotten feast of food that had recently been eaten despite its decay. The Controllers were confident in there immortal power that nothing could stand in there way from finding the Orange Light, no matter what primitive creatures resided in the so called palace. They came across the Orange Lantern Power Battery deep within the caverns of Okaara, as soon as they tried to take it the Controllers were completely slaughtered by a horde of Orange Lantern Corps members that seemed to appear from out of thin air. In turn Agent Orange the leader of the Orange Lantern Corps was so enraged and infuriated that he sent a message to the Guardians telling them their former treaty was null and void because of the actions taken by the Controllers breaching the isolation agreement the had set forth so long ago. He then promised that either he is given what he demands or his corps would descend upon them. Equipment *Orange Lantern Central Power Battery *Orange Lantern Power Battery Weapons *Orange Lantern Power Ring Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon See Also *Green Lantern: Agent Orange Links *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Orange_Lantern_Corps *http://www.comicvine.com/orange-lantern-corps/65-50745/ Category:Orange Lantern Corps Category:Teams